mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sports Festival Arc
The Sports Festival Arc '''is the fourth major arc of the My Hero Academia roleplay, following the events of Yuuei's annual sports festival. This is the second server-wide event for the roleplay, with the first being the Halloween Party. Summary The Sports Festival is a major event involving the Yuuei first years competing in a series of games to showcase their talents, quirks, and personalities to an audience of heroes. The event was televised as well, hosted by Captain Prisma and commentated by Azucar and Dry Ice. Students arrived at Toyohashi stadium in the usual Yuuei buses early in the morning before the days events began. The sports festival itself consisted of three main events and one side-event, listed below: '''The Maze Round one was a large circular maze with several independently spinning rings, all leading to a few exits at the center of this tricky labyrinth. To further slow down the participating students, hazards were placed within the confines of this puzzling objective. These included tentacle walls, roaming robots, chasms spanning the length of hallways, super sticky floors, barbed wire walls, robo spiders, crushing ceiling traps, steam geysers, minefields, and more. Each participant to finish was awarded a number of points, with first place earning 10 million, and the subsequent placers earning 250, then 240, decreasing by 10. This score was used for round two. The first 16 participants to finish advanced onto round two. The Sumo Battle Round two of the sports festival was an interesting challenge involving a sumo battle between two students, with teams of supporters battling it out on the sidelines to be able to assist them in pushing their opponent into the moat of water. The sumos had to obey strict rules, such as open palm strikes to the body only, while the supports could use anything in their power to gain an advantage. A student was deemed 'out' if they hit the water or otherwise were fully off the platform for five seconds. The supports stood on a raised ring around the moat, overlooking the central, smaller circle where the sumo battle took place. Teams were as follows: The points from round one were used to create a total score for each team, the team with the lowest score got to pick their opposing team. In this case, team 3 was able to pick their opponent. Match-ups were as follows: * Team 1 vs. Team 2: Team 1 victory * Team 3 vs. Team 4: Team 3 victory The members of the winning teams went on to the final round of the tournament. 'The Tournament' Round three of the Sports Festival was a tournament, single elimination, between the remaining 8 participants that had not yet been eliminated. The arena was a simple, tiled square, flat and with plenty of space to fight in. Each match was fought, using quirks, until either one participant forfeited, was unable to continue, or was knocked off the edge of the platform 'Round 1:' *Daigo Yamada vs. Senzo Teshima: Daigo Yamada *Den Stadt vs. Mugi Koriochi: Mugi Koriochi *Lora Tande vs. Kato Kazue: Lora Tande *Kazuhira Shikiso vs. Akio Sano: Akio Sano 'Round 2:' *Daigo Yamada vs. Akio Sano: Daigo Yamada *Mugi Koriochi vs. Lora Tande: Mugi Koriochi 'Round 3:' *Daigo Yamada vs. Mugi Koriochi: Daigo Yamada 'Catch-the-Will' Catch-the-Will was a side game held during the final tournament round in order to give those who hadn't gotten the opportunity to showcase their full talents to the heroes spectating the event. This game involved an open field where William Scott had a number of gopher holes and tunnels to scurry around in. The goal of the other participants was to catch Will and hold him for a few seconds. This was made all the more challenging by his literally slippery nature. Eventually he was caught, due to the efforts of the other participants such as Misaki Aoi , Nefeli Dukas , and many others. Outcomes The overall victor of the Sports Festival was Daigo Yamada, placing second was Mugi Koriochi and placing third was a tie between Lora Tande and Akio Sano. Category:Story Arcs